


Nothing is ever really over… just over there. [Carrie Fisher]

by Nocticola



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode: s04e14 Release, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Gunn thinks about his relationship with Fred in the aftermath of their kiss in 4x14 Release.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xlivvielockex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/gifts).



> Prompted by xlivvielockex at tumblr:  
> "How about this Carrie Fisher tweet as a prompt: https://twitter.com/carrieffisher/status/453323967755845632 "
> 
> Hope it works for you!

He thought he’d buried his feelings for her, for what they have. Had. Everything is so complicated, messed up and apocalyptic that there wouldn’t even be time to consider everything that went wrong between them. But suddenly, there is a lull, and it’s just the two of them and she could have been hurt. He could’ve lost her. But she’s still here, and she’s open and talking to him and she’s so near, and beautiful, and it feels like it should be so easy to go back. Kissing her is beautifully familiar and the ache in his chest eases for a moment.

But going back wouldn’t be easy. It would need time and effort, and maybe if the world could just stop trying to end for a week, they could do it. Talk, about everything that went wrong between them, to again find those things that were so right about them. 

But that’s not the world they live in, so he’ll leave her in order to do a sweep, and maybe once they have survived the next half a dozen crises, they could try to find time to find ‘them’ again. Because everything is actually so near the surface for him, it’s like they’re actually not buried at all.


End file.
